


Принцесса и сучка

by allla5960



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Больно? — Кларк давит на край раны, и Октавия шипит, как кошки из документальных фильмов, что она смотрела на “Ковчеге”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принцесса и сучка

Кларк ощупывает ее ногу, обводя пальцами края раны, и Октавия терпит, понимая, что лучше Принцесса и ее тонкие, нежные пальчики, чем Финн или Монти, которые, наверно, не знают о существовании антисептиков. Впрочем, тут, на заросшей мутировавшей планете, их не найти, но беспокойный, абсолютно не равнодушный взгляд голубых глаз Гриффин нравится ей больше, чем безразличие и небрежность Финна. 

— Больно? — Кларк давит на край раны, и Октавия шипит, как кошки из документальных фильмов, что она смотрела на “Ковчеге”. 

Кларк больше не нужен ответ и она ласково дует на подсыхающий укус, оборачивая ее ногу куском рваного тряпья. Она поднимает взгляд на Октавию и улыбается, в нелепой попытке ее успокоить. 

— Ты, наверно, даже не целованная, правда, принцесса? — насмешливо спрашивает Октавия, стряхивая с себя ее глупую заботу. 

— Знаешь ли, теперь принцесса здесь ты, — Кларк прекращает улыбаться и рывком поднимается. 

— Глупости, — фыркает она, стуча ноготками по металлическому браслету. 

— Глупости, — соглашается Гриффин, и садится уже рядом с ней, на один камень, толкая ее прямо в больную ногу. 

— Сучка, — зевает Октавия, сдерживая порыв поморщится и показать свою слабость. 

— Принцесса и сучка — отлично, — поворачивает к ней голову Кларк, и получает в ответ довольную улыбку и уверенное прикосновение к своим пальцам. И, в отличие от ее собственных, у Октавии они теплые.


End file.
